


Shelter

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Amanda is there for Olivia.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpenToPersuasion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenToPersuasion/gifts).



Sheila is not a problem really, thinks Amanda Rollins as she’s making Jesse ready to be with his new babysitter. Sheila is Noah’s grandmother and she appears to be just fine after some initial misunderstanding with Olivia. Noah has dark shadows hovering over him, but Liv can make them go away now. Sheila can be thoughtless, and Liv is such a dedicated mother that it hurts her when someone makes a mistake around Noah. Amanda has her own share of issues, though her sister appears to be doing fine now. She will be there for Olivia no matter what anyway, as she has for so long now. They first got together when Olivia was getting over her ordeal with Lewis, and Amanda held Olivia close through many sad hours. They came out of the experience stronger and resolved to have a future with many happy times. Now it’s started, thinks Amanda and smiles to herself.

 

 

*

“You have to see someone,” says Amanda over morning coffee on a dull Monday with more clouds than sunshine. She knows that this is an important moment, one she cannot back away from. She’s already tried this for so long.

“I’m seeing someone,” says Olivia tersely.

“About your alcohol problem,” Amanda clarifies as if she needed to. She’s held Liv while she wanted a drink several times.

“I haven’t had a drink for several months.”

“But you want to. You wake up sometimes and you ache for it.” Those nights made Amanda ache for gambling herself, she could almost taste it. Two former addicts, yet they would make it good together she knows.

“Yes. But it’s okay, I self-corrected.”

“No disrespect, but you need help. I’m here whenever you need me, and your psychiatrist is there.”

“I’ve always been strong, never needed anyone,”Olivia says.

“You have me,” Amanda says and squeezes her hand and leans in for a kiss. Olivia kisses her and she tastes of sunlight and coffee. Amanda knows that she’s blessed to have her.

“I’m glad, “she whispers against Amanda’s lips.

Noah makes a sound, and they know he’s awake. He comes first, and that’s how it should be.

“Saved by the bell,” Amanda says.

“Yes. But I will talk to him.”

Amanda has won her small battle and she smiles to herself. Olivia Benson is a hard case to crack, but she has done it. For now at least.

 

* 

“We are talking,” Olivia says the next day. “It’s painful.”

“That means it’s working,” Amanda says. “Are you discussing..him?”

“Elliot? You can say his name, he’s not Voldemort. Yes, and it’s hard, but I need to get over him too.” Olivia knows that’s very true. Last she heard, he was still with Kathy, and doing well.

“I know you can,“ Amanda says.

“I’m glad I have you,” Olivia says and Amanda kisses her properly, knowing they can make it as long as they are together. They will be happy, raising their kids and helping the innocent find justice. 

“I’ve got your back,” Amanda says and smiles at her .


End file.
